


i'm under the influence, i'm overpowered

by serenoa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, also because i am a libra there is an insane amount of mooning over ferdinand i had to cut, anyway. anyw, before you read this please note i am a libra, but those are my emotions, i i i just i can't i feel like that meme of the girl eating plates of pancakes, not beta read but is anything ever really, so this went from 1k to 500 words. oops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenoa/pseuds/serenoa
Summary: It’s almost a burden, really, how often his thoughts stray when he’s attempting to be productive; how often he begins to think of Ferdinand, instead of getting ready for council or going through piles of paperwork, said tasks being much less appealing than wandering in his daydreams.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 28





	i'm under the influence, i'm overpowered

The first time Dimitri saw Ferdinand after the war, he thought he was radiant. Of course, he was sure everyone did; how could you not, what with his bright smile and kind eyes? Ferdinand’s appearance did nothing to contradict this, either, with hair that looked like fire under the right light and sun kisses across his face. He was practically made from sun.

Dimitri thinks about this now, sitting across from the lord as he sips from his teacup; a brew Ferdinand brought with him.

( _ ‘I’m not sure I could trust the North with fruit blends,’ _ Dimitri recalled him saying.  _ ‘With not really having any fruit to grow, and all.’ _ )

It’s almost a burden, really, how often his thoughts stray when he’s attempting to be productive; how often he begins to think of Ferdinand, instead of getting ready for council or going through piles of paperwork, said tasks being much less appealing than wandering in his daydreams.

“Dimitri? Are you alright?”

The King looks up from his cup suddenly, mind sprinting to catch up with the conversation.

“I was relaying to you the state of the south. Is something else on your mind?”

“Oh, no, forgive me...I was just distracted. Please, continue.”

He watches as Ferdinand faces him, concern settling across his face as he leans forward, as if to see by Dimitri’s expression if he was lying or not. “Are you sure?”

This was another trait Dimitri admired. Ferdinand was insistent, perceptive and stubborn, and he would refuse to stand down from something until he was satisfied with the results. He was likely onto Dimitri already, given the King was very rarely in the clouds when immersed in politics.

“Well…” Was there really any use lying? Surely, he would drift away again, Dimitri thought as he continued, looking back down into his tea. “Truthfully, I am a bit tired. The birth of a new year always leads to extra work.”

“Ah! Of course! We can pick up this conversation at a later date, then.”

It’s a statement more than it is a question. Ferdinand very rarely asks for anything when it’s important. Instead, he states, and makes it happen. Dimitri smiles to himself.

“Did I say something funny, Dimitri? You’re smiling.”

And, of course, he notices. Like clockwork.

“No, no. I was just...well, really, I was just thinking to myself how you don’t ever ask for anything. I quite admire that about you, really. I admire a lot about you.”

Silence.

Dimitri forgot himself again, it seems, as he slowly turns up to face the other man again; brain attempting to load an emotion or an explanation before Ferdinand becomes uncomfortable or decides he–

“You admire me?” The lord inquires, words swiftly cutting through Dimitri’s fear, dragging forward an opening.

There were a million things Dimitri suddenly wanted to say.

_ I invited you to tea just to listen to you speak, because I admire your voice. _

_ I admire your kindness. Your strength. _

_ I admire how caring you are towards your allies. _

_ I admire how gentle you are towards me, the one who probably deserves it the least. _

He says none of that.

“I… quite.” He says instead, stupidly; embarrassed.

Ferdinand huffs a laugh and beams to the King, setting his teacup down on the saucer before leaning into his palm. “I admire you, too, Dimitri. I believe you are very capable. I wouldn’t be here otherwise, you know.”

Dimitri nods, again: stupidly, and returns the smile as Ferdinand lifts the teapot.

“Another cup, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> dimitri is just a bi mess there were at least 7 paragraphs that were basically "ferdinand pretty i'd like to kiss him" that i cut so anyway. anyway
> 
> fic was named before i cut all enamoured rambling, but if you're still interested in my diminand thoughts it can summarized by [this song lmao](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vep2EGUeHVM)
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mbyleths) please talk to me about th


End file.
